charmedrewritefandomcom-20200214-history
Kyra
Kyra, referred to as "The Seer" in demonic circles, was a Seer who turned her back on the Underworld with the intention of one day becoming human. Her powers made her a target for many other demons, especially after she tried to sell them out to the Charmed Ones. Prior to that, however, she was seen helping Leo Wyatt see that his face was tied to a threat on his daughter and revealing to a half-demon named Sirk that his last human blood relative was an unborn child. History Betraying the Underworld Conditioned to believe that as a demon she could not have feelings, or at the very least was not supposed to have feelings, Kyra quickly became disenchanted with her demonic life. Eventually, the strain of not being able/allowed to enjoy or feel the emotions of the visions she saw became too tedious for her liking. For this reason, she planned to betray the Underworld as soon as she landed the information that would give her the chance to become human. Assisting Leo and Sirk When a masked demon attcked Melinda Halliwell Wyatt in 2004, her father Leo visited the Seer in the hope of finding out who was after his daughter. She used her magical pool to give him his answer, which appeared as Leo's own face. Some time later, the half-demon Sirk sought out the Seer in order to track down his last living relatives. The Seer then revealed to him that his cousin's wife Harriet Casey was pregnant. Utopia Kyra made a deal with the Charmed Ones to make her human in exchange for information and also a look at the "Utopia" that the Avatars were planning to orchestrate. During negotiations for her humanity, she eventually gained a bond with Paige Matthews and shared the vision of the future she had forseen through their shared powers. Paige was later able to revisit this vision at will and share it with others as well. Powers *''Active Powers'' **'Premonition': The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. Kyra could trigger her power at will. *''Other Powers'' **'Immortality': Kyra is immortal and would have lived for an infinitely long lifespan and with an arrested aging process. **'Divination: '''Kyra also use a magic pool to look into the future. **'Shimmering:' The ability to teleport in form of a shimmer **'Fading:' The ability to teleport in a fade like manner. **'Shimmer-Fading: The ability to teleport through a combination of Shimmering and Fading. *Sub Powers ''Of Premonition' *'Sharing Visions: '''The ability to share visions with other psychics by holding hands, palm to palm. *'Psychic Echoes: 'The ability to create psychic link with other psychics. *'Enhanced Intuition: '''As a by-product of Premonition, the user can sense and predict attacks Spell Human Spell This spell was written by Paige to transform Kyra into a human, it was to be used by the sisters, along with the powers of the Elders :The Power of Three now acts as One, :To make this Demon come Undone. :We Vanish the powers and evil of She, :Now Bless her with Humanity. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Seers Category:Magical beings